Best Thing About Me
by NaNa501
Summary: They broke up, but left both of them heart broken. Forbidden love takes a different form, testing the two. When the world refuses to let them be together, what will they do? ONE SHOT.


A/N: Based on Secondhand Serenade's song 'Your Call'.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Because I was born to tell you I love you."<em>**

* * *

><p>Something about the way the sun engulfed the room with its orange rays made them both sigh.<p>

Maybe it was because they couldn't comment on how beautiful it was tonight. All they could do was gaze in solitude, wondering if they were watching the same sun.

They were both isolated, playing a game to see who would fall down first.

_**Waiting for your call.**_

He picked his self up off of his abandoned bed and made his self over to the long window. It hurt to look at the sun directly, so his onyx eyes traced the outlines of it slowly. Half way through, he focused his eyes to his reflection.

His raven hair shot in all different kinds of directions, defying gravity. When he glided his hand over his face, it felt like sandpaper. He hadn't showered or shaved in days.

The look in his eyes grew bitter as he stared with pure hate for his self.

'_Why…Sasuke?'_

In seconds, his hand collided with the window, sending it down to floor in pieces.

He was just like the window.

He was merely pieces that needed to be picked up and thrown away, so the new one could replace it.

A better one.

_**I'm sick, I'm angry.**_

Just like Sasuke, she had a tall window too, perfect for sightseeing. The sun was quickly disappearing, telling her it was going to be one more day.

It would make it six days they had gone without talking to each other.

Quickly shaking the thought away, she ran her hand over to the empty spot on her bed.

"You could at least call…"

Her voice was quiet, but also weak. Without him, things just didn't feel right.

Instead of trying to get over it, she would try to go to sleep all the time, telling herself that this was just a bad dream.

Everything that had happened that night had to be lies. If they weren't…

No. There was no way that could even be a possibility in this situation.

Her chocolate brown hair tickled her tan skin as she turned to look at the clock.

'_6:54.'_

He had six more hours to call her.

This feeling of being alone was much more different than the other times he wasn't here with her.

There was no 'I'm back'.

And all she could do was wait, hoping he would wake her up from this nightmare.

Then the phone rang, making her heart skip a beat. Her hand shot towards it and anticipation drew sweat out of her pores. Immediately, she answered, wanting nothing more than to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Symarah? Why do you sound so panicked?"

Her mouth broke into a smile, laughing at how pathetic she was. She let gravity pull her down onto the bed, feeling drained from waiting. Her quiet laughs quickly turned into small sobs.

They ran down the sides of her face and into her hair. By this time, she had her hands covering her face. She laid in bed, weeping at how much pain she felt.

"Symarah? Symarah!"

The faint sounds of her friend Temari yelling buzzed from the phone.

"I just want to hear him one more time…"

Her hands gripped onto the bed sheets and she tightly shut her eyes.

Her blonde haired friend sighed, knowing who she was talking about. "Look, you have to get over-"

"No!" Her fragile voice cracked, being as stubborn as ever. "I can't! I tried, but I can't do anything without thinking about him…"

It was ironic. Any girl in her position would hope he would fall into a hole and rot away. She wasn't supposed to be upset like this. If anyone, it should be him, since she's the one that broke up with him.

"What he did was wrong Symarah. It was only right to break up with him!"

She shook her head, causing friction between her now bright pink cheek and the cotton blankets. "Well it doesn't feel right at all…"

_**I'm desperate for your voice.**_

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep-"_

Sasuke collapsed onto his bed and chucked the phone across the room. Of course, when he mustered up the courage to call her, the line was busy.

But what would he have said anyway? That he was sorry?

A scoff escaped his lips, thinking about how deplorable he was.

"Don't sulk around." The voice alone sent shivers up his spine. "It was quite foolish of you to go out with her in the first place anyway."

His hands balled together in fists knowing his dad was poking fun at him on purpose.

"How could you even think about dating her behind my back?" His laugh was dark and short lived. "Try meeting her again and I'll really have her parents' store closed down."

His father was a CEO for a big company, raking in more money than anyone needed.

He made it clear that his son was highly forbidden from dating anyone that wasn't on the same social status.

Secretly, Sasuke didn't heed his commands, and met with Symarah.

Soon, he found out. Not wanting for him to buy her parents' store, he purposely lead her to the night club, and kissed another girl after making sure she was watching.

The last thing he got from her after that was a text message saying _'Goodbye.'_

He dug his face into his hands, knowing she was the best thing about her.

_**This solitary moment makes me want to come back home.**_

"He cheated on you!"

Flashbacks of him locking lips with another girl ran through her mind. The night it happened, she felt suspicious to where he was going, so she followed him. Half way through, she felt a little insane and almost wanted to turn back.

But she soon found herself in the night club.

She picked up every little detail.

The stench of perspiration and alcohol polluted the air, almost making her dizzy. The strobe lights blinded her with the changing vivid colors. Everything about this place made her nervous. What was Sasuke doing in a place like this?

And speak of the devil.

He was over at the counter, and right as she looked over, the girl in front of him leaned in. Their lips met, and Symarah's jaw dropped, dumbfounded.

She could almost feel how her knees went weak when they made eye contact. He wasn't surprised at all when he saw her. Then she turned to run outside, hoping he would chase after her.

He didn't.

"…But I can't let go of him."

"That's bullshit, you _can_ let go of him!"

Not being with him and not being able to be with him were two completely different feelings.

When they were together, there were times they had to be away from each other because of things like work and errands. But coming home to see each other was good enough to relieve stress from a long day of work.

But the hours turn to minutes when you know no one if waiting for you at home. You can't look forward to anything. No open arms to hug you, welcoming you back.

"I can't." Time felt like it was dragging out.

Whenever she was out, time picked up its pace, wanting to take her back home so she could sulk.

Whenever she was coped up inside, time slowed down, wanting to make it excruciatingly agonizing for her.

"Sasuke was the best thing about me."

_**And I know torn to do what I have to.**_

And that night, they gazed at the moon instead of sleeping.

Because they knew that was the only thing they could share now.

_**But stay with me tonight.**_


End file.
